


you wanna kiss me so bad it makes you look stupid

by InsideMyBrain



Category: Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Insecurity, Kissing, Shipwide Crises, idk how to tag this, two insecure dumbasses calling each other out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyBrain/pseuds/InsideMyBrain
Summary: shipwide crises are a lot more enjoyable when you have someone to make fun of. unless you’re the person being made fun of.
Relationships: Brad Boimler/Beckett Mariner
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	you wanna kiss me so bad it makes you look stupid

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this was a prompt from another fandom? And I thot it fit m/b pretty well
> 
> Enjoy ❤️

They’re in the middle of defending the Cerritos from this week’s Alien Miscommunication Error Turned Violent Conflict when it happens.

The aliens the bridge crew managed to piss off this time are firing on them from cloaked ships, and the Cerritos is being tossed about violently. Brad grunts as his frail, pasty body slams into the opposite wall.

”They’re scrambling us like a god damn omelet,” he shouts angrily, righting himself and rubbing his bruised side.

Beckett giggles, even as she‘s flung against the opposite wall. “I think you mean like eggs, dude, you don’t scramble an omelet.”

”I know what I meant to mean!” He snaps, almost hysterically, then shrieks as the ship pitches forward. The two of them stumble down the corridor, struggling to stay on their feet. 

Beckett smirks. “Okay, I get it, you hate feeling like you’re not in control, and a situation like this where you have no idea what to do completely breaks your spirit because you’re so insecure that people won’t think you’re competent, but you don’t have to get defensive on me!”

Brad gapes. “What- shut up, I never said that-”

“Didn’t have to,” Beckett responds breezily. “It’s written all over your face, babe.” She pretends not to notice the pink that spreads over his cheeks when she uses that term.

”Well, you’re wrong,” he says bluntly.

”Hm, doubt it.” 

They’re thrown again, stumbling to the starboard side as the ship’s walls shake. “How’s this,” Brad pants, tipping his head back to rest on the wall. “You’re so insistent on calling me out for every dorky insecurity to distract from the fact yours are also pretty easy to pick out.”

Beckett laughs, but it’s not her usual laugh. “No way, man.”

”Yes way!” he insists. “Look, I’ll count ‘em on my hands. You drink too much and it scares you. You push people away because someone instilled a fear in you that you’re bad and unlovable and you hate people leaving so you think you can leave them before they leave you. You’re self-righteous and it makes you seem like a dick because you’re so confident you’re right all the time. You-”

The ship shakes violently again, this time tipping back so they slide down the starboard wall. They don’t stop sliding until they hit the perpendicular wall with a thump.

Beckett’s pressed up against him in the corner, so it only takes a fraction of a movement to share his breath. “You wanna kiss me so bad, it makes you look stupid.”

”What?” Brad whispers. 

“What keeps you up at night is thinking about my insecurities? You’re in love with me!” She teases. “I live in your mind, rent free!”

“Well, I’m coming to collect my rent,” he grumbles, and she laughs again. Then she kisses him once, short and snappy with eyes still crinkled from laughing (he doesn’t even close his eyes, that’s how sudden it is). 

The ship stops shaking at that moment, and the red alert - which has been blaring over their banter the whole time - stops abruptly. They slide quickly down the back wall as the ship rights itself, groaning and rubbing sore limbs.

”I can’t move,” Brad groans, sprawling on the floor dramatically.

Beckett rolls her eyes. “C’mon, sickbay’s not that far, the doc’ll patch us up.” She peels him off the floor and starts to drag him along the corridor.

“Don’t you dare think I didn’t catch that you were misdirecting me by kissing me,” he mumbles reproachfully.

”Which would you rather do, psychoanalyze me or kiss me?” She replies. When he doesn’t answer for a moment, she smiles fondly and kisses him on the cheek. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally started to write this and I put them at the bar AGAIN and I was like “I simply cannot have every m/b fic I write set at the bar.” So I changed it ckvkfkd feedback welcome ❤️


End file.
